


A Few Times

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Doctor's two hearts are revealed to Rose, she's not surprised. This is why..





	1. Chapter 1

On their trip to Utah, Rose received some quite interesting information about Time Lord biology: The Doctor had two hearts! Not one, two. Most people would be surprised by this, heck, Rose knew, if the circumstances were different, she’d probably spend a few hours screaming “what?!” inside her head a few times. This was not the case, however, as this was not the first she had seen of his Time Lord biology. In fact, she would see one particular part a few times, while they were traveling.

 

The first time was in Cardiff 1869. Rose had just been saved from some Gelth-possessed bodies and was sitting in Sneed’s living room with Gwyneth, and Charles Dickens. As you do, when with the Doctor. She noticed the Doctor seemed a bit off. He wasn’t joining in the conversation, but he didn’t have his thinking face on, either. He also seemed a bit restless, or squirmy. He clenched his thighs, rubbing them against each other a couple of times. Then he crossed his legs. That’s when she realized what was wrong. She tried asking him: “You alright?”. “Yeah I’m fine,” he replied, not looking straight at her. Yep. She was right. He needed the loo. Made sense, since they’d had tea. She didn’t bring it up again, though she didn’t need to. Gwyneth interrupted the Doctor’s attempt at ignoring his bladder:

 

“It’s just down the end of the hall,” she said.

 

“What is?” asked the Doctor.

 

“Where you need to go, but won’t ask where is, out loud,” she clarified.

 

Having a stranger know he needed to pee would normally be quite embarrassing, as it would mean he was far too obvious. Luckily he could dismiss this as being purely due to her psychic abilities.

 

He thanked her and swanned off to the loo.

 

The second time was during the Slitheen invasion. Getting them locked in the Cabinet room was not one of his better ideas, but then, it got even worse. He felt it. The oh, so familiar pressure in his bladder. He needed the loo and not just a little bit. It was very clear that he needed to get out very SOON! He started pacing around the room, trying to keep his mind off the issue. Rose once again noticed he wasn’t thinking of a solution.

 

“Are you alright?” Rose asked.

 

“No. I’m not. It’s been 3 days, 11 hours,49 minutes and 33 seconds, the Slitheen are doing god knows what, and I’m stuck in here with a member of parliament, Fantastic! Just Fantastic!” moaned the Doctor nervously.

 

“What do you mean 3 days? 3 days since what?” asked Rose.

 

The Doctor was suddenly very aware of his audience.

 

“Since Cardiff.” answered the Doctor.

 

“So?” Rose asked, not getting it.

 

“What happened in Cardiff? At Sneed’s place?” he explained.

 

Rose remembered. She did some quick math based on the numbers the Doctor mentioned.

 

“So, it takes what, 3 days for..?” Rose asked. The Doctor nodded.

 

“I’ve got 1 hour 10 minutes 15 seconds left of my limit, then..” said the Doctor, not wanting to voice the last part in the slightest. Certainly not in front of Harriet.

 

At this point, Harriet got really curious.

 

“What are you talking about. An hour till what?!” she demanded.

 

The Doctor looked to Rose for help. She whispered the truth to Harriet. The Doctor blushed.

 

“Oh. That’s not good. And you’re absolutely sure of this?” she asked sympathetically.

 

“I’m a Time Lord. Punctuality’s in my DNA. I’ve kept track of my limit for 900 years, it’s been this long for the last 100 of ‘em. It can’t have changed,” he confirmed.

 

The two women looked frantically around the room for a toilet, whilst the Last of the Time Lords did a mix of a pogo stick impression and the chicken dance with crossed legs. They found a bathroom in the corner, at which point the Doctor ran in as fast as he could and locked the door. He did not soundproof however so Rose got an explanation for the lengthy bladder retention. He had a really big bladder, taking 2 minutes, with both women giggling silently to the noise, to empty.

 

“If I were his mother I’d hide the wine as a preventive measure” Harriet joked, before both women slid their glasses to the edge of the table, smiling.

 

The third time was at Satellite Five. The Doctor had drunk a Jumbo Sized smoothie thing, with some kind of alien berry, the Doctor apparently loved. Just a few minutes later, as they were looking at the Earth from above, his bladder decided to bombard him with the reminder of where his drink went, and where it would like to go now. Specifically, out of him. He tried to ignore it. It was when he scratched the back of his thigh, that Rose noticed.

 

“Got an itch?” she asked, amused.

 

“Not exactly” he admitted.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Really shouldn’t have had that extra large smoothie.” said the Doctor, now openly wriggling.

“You know, there is a solution to that,” Rose said sarcastically, with a chuckle.

 

“How am I supposed to find a toilet in this massive place? Computer’s no help, I tried that thanks,” he explained.

 

“You could try asking,” Rose suggested, not letting the Doctor be that stupid about something so natural.

 

“No way.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“The fact I need the loo’s none of their business. That’s private.”

 

“Come on, Doctor. It’s not a big deal, everyone needs the loo, nothing’s wrong with asking, it’s completely normal,” Rose insisted. “And.. If you’re not asking, I’m doing it for you,” she said, walking determinedly from the room. The Doctor caved and left instead.

 

He managed to ask someone, and went to the loo, feeling much better after, if a bit embarrassed.


	2. Part 2: Ten

Rose wasn’t the only one to be privy to this, however. In fact, once Donna boarded the TARDIS, one very inconvenient thing ceased to exist. Mainly, his shyness. Thankfully. 

 

Donna was listening to the PR woman advertise the purchase of one of the weird octopus-head creatures for servitude. She tried not to think of the human rights implications, as it was the future, and the Ood were aliens. Instead, her attention centered on the Doctor. He seemed to be thinking, then was stretching his head up to look around for something. 

 

“What are you looking for?”, she asked.

 

“Sign to the loo.” answered the Doctor plainly, slightly worried at the fact he couldn’t see any.

 

“What’s wrong with the TARDIS?”

 

“Too far away, I’d need to bring my psychic paper to be let back in, and while I’m gone, you might do something to arise suspicion. No psychic paper, no credentials.”

 

“Check the map of the complex?” Donna suggested. Sure enough, there were several. 

 

“Brilliant! Right down the hall. Back in two ticks!” he said, walking out of the room. 

 

The Doctor was even more pleased to find a single stall toilet. 

 

When he came back, Donna had become curious of something. 

 

“Why didn’t you go before we left? And ‘I didn’t need to’ is not a reason.”

 

“Well, for me that’s a pretty good reason actually. As a Time Lord, I’ve got a pretty big bladder. If I don’t feel anything, it usually means I’ll be fine for a while. At least, usually..” answered the Doctor. 

 

“So, not this time?”

 

“No.”

 

Donna got a sudden thought.    
  
“So, how often do you need to go?” she asked.

 

“Every 2-3 days, depending on fluid intake,” he stated, making Donna more suspicious. 

 

“When we were at Adipose Industries, did you hide in the gents?”

 

“No, broom closet.”

 

“So.. hold on. We were in Pompeii for two days. Repeat of my first question,” Donna asked. 

 

“Forgot in all the excitement. Really good at refocusing. Probably shouldn’t though..” he conceded. 

 

“No, you shouldn’t.” Donna agreed. 

 


	3. Not usually..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is running weirdly. Only Donna knows why..

The Doctor ran ahead of Jenny and Donna, trying to get away from the Messaline soldiers chasing them. Normally the Doctor would’ve enjoyed all the running, especially since it was going to help him get to Martha faster. There was just one problem.. he REALLY needed the loo. At this point, he had no choice but to run while squeezing his thighs together. After a while, it caught the attention of Jenny.

 

“Does he always run like that?” she asked Donna.

 

Donna looked at the Doctor and noticed he was squeezing his thighs together. She wasn’t blind, she knew what that meant. She made a mental note to remind the Doctor NOT TO PUT THAT OFF!

 

“Not usually,” she answered.

 

“What does that mean? Why’s he running like that?” Jenny asked.

 

Donna smiled at her obliviousness.

 

“Nothing. Just a Time Lord thing,”

 

“Is it dangerous?” Jenny asked, now a bit worried.

 

“No. Just uncomfortable. You’ll understand soon enough.”

 

They rounded a corner and stopped for breath(and clenching of muscles, in the Doctor’s case).

 

“You alright? Need me to find a detour?” Donna asked him.

 

The Doctor blushed. It was an attempt at discretion that made him need to run ahead of them.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. Soon as I can refocus to what if thinking before,” he replied, slightly worried. “Oh! Right! The signs!” the Doctor yelped and was immediately distracted.

 

“Only because we’re being chased by soldiers,” Donna quipped offhandedly in warning.

 

The Doctor smiled and nodded in agreement before resuming his train of thought.

 

On the way back to the TARDIS, Donna saw a sign to the toilet and pointed it out to the Doctor.

 

“Oh, Fantastic! Brilliant! Thanks, Donna, back in two ticks,” said the Doctor, pushing the button to open the door and walking through.

 

Martha approached, asking where the Doctor went.

 

“Just popped to the loo” Donna clarified.

 

The Doctor emerged a few minutes later.

 

“Feel better?” Donna asked.

 

“Much better,” he replied with a smile.

 

“Good for you. When you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go!” Martha added, with a chuckle.

 

“Don’t I know it,” replied the Doctor, before blushing, coughing awkwardly and changing the subject to the adventure in the Ood-sphere. Donna smiled at the thought of using his tangent to tell Martha what happened, so it doesn't repeat itself. Again.. but she let him off. At least, until they got to the TARDIS...

 

“By the way, Martha, speaking of the Ood Sphere, I learned some quite INTERESTING information about the Doctor there,” Donna started, with the Doctor instantly protesting with his eyes.

 

Donna continued: “See, the Doctor needed the loo at the Ood factory, and after, it turns it he was supposed to go in the TARDIS since it had been three days, but he chose not to, out of excitement.” At this point, Martha smiled in understanding. She was a Doctor, and that did seem like him.

 

“I told him not to do that, obviously to avoid him getting an infection, but you know what? The Ood Sphere was three AND a half days ago.” Donna revealed semi-accusingly.

 

“Doctor?” Martha asked the Doctor, expecting an explanation.

 

He blushed. “You were there,” he answered, indicating Martha.

 

“I’m a Doctor,” she countered.

 

“I know, it’s not that. You’re not Donna,” he explained, trying his best to say it nicely. Martha could understand that.

 

“Alright. But that’s the only excuse you get, alright? She may not be a Doctor, but she knows what she’s talking about.” Martha warned.

 

“Yes, Martha.” the Doctor said with a smile, agreeing with her. After which he said “Now,” and changed the subject to taking Martha back and where he’d take Donna next, pulling the lever exclaiming his trademark “Allons-y!”.


End file.
